life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Juliet Watson
Juliet Watson is a student at Blackwell Academy. She is a reporter for the school newspaper Blackwell Totem, who lives in the Prescott Dormitory. She is best friends with Dana and the girlfriend of quarterback Zachary Riggins. Personality Juliet is a compelling, witty girl with a temperamental side. She is easily overwhelmed by resentment and jealousy and rashly approaches predicaments with a head-strong demeanor. Although she is a popular member of the Vortex Club, she takes a stance which criticizes the club for its elitist manner as well as its main representative Victoria. She even goes as far as writing an article about the bullying issue at Blackwell that has only worsened because of the Vortex Club, as seen in Episode 5 when Max has the opportunity to observe the newspaper at the Two Whales Diner. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Juliet makes her first appearance outside of Mr. Jefferson's classroom shortly after dismissal, flirting up Zachary. The two proceed down the hallway and stop outside the girl's restroom. They can be seen talking and holding hands. When Max goes to retrieve Warren's flash-drive from Dana's room, Juliet is seen trapping Dana in her own chamber. Max is obligated to inquire Juliet of the motive behind her actions. Juliet hostilely counters Max's question stating Max never cares for others and zones out with her camera. She will test Max's concern and ask if she knows her last name. If Max answers correctly, Juliet will explain her anger towards Dana. If Max answers incorrectly, Juliet will supply her real last name. With this information, Max can rewind time and refer to Juliet by her full name before being quizzed. Juliet begins by claiming Victoria informed her of Dana sexting Zachary, her boyfriend. Max immediately becomes suspicious of Victoria's story and begins investigating into the case. Searching Victoria's room, Max finds out that likely the reason for Victoria's scheme was the article Juliet wrote on the Vortex Club. Following Max yielding Victoria's email proving her story to be a ruse, Juliet harbors guilt and releases Dana. She admits to her jealousy and apologizes. Juliet promises to buy her dinner and do her laundry as recompense for suspecting her. The two forgive and forget as Juliet vacates the dormitory, planning to confront Zachary regarding Victoria. Max will encounter Juliet sitting in the school parking lot. She is visibly distraught by Zachary's betrayal and Victoria's malicious, cynical nature. If Max asks Juliet about her status with Zachary, she will reveal that Zachary confessed to sexting Victoria. Juliet will add that Zachary treated the situation as a "joke" to justify his actions. It is heavily suggested that Juliet refuses to consider Zachary's account as the valid truth. Episode Two - "Out of Time" The next morning, Juliet accompanies Brooke in the hallway outside of Max's dormitory. Juliet discovers Kate's video, disgusted by the content the Vortex Club released. Brooke adds that she never discerned Kate as a member of the Vortex Club nor to partake in their notorious affairs. Juliet initially is hesitant of watching the video, however her uncertainty vanishes when Max joins the conversation. Juliet promptly exposes Kate's "hot" new video to Max, ridiculing Kate for her promiscuity at the Vortex Party. When the entire school is standing outside the Girls Dormitory at Kate’s suicide attempt, Dana and Juliet are holding on to one another, looking very distraught. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" After Kate's suicide (attempt), Juliet plans to write an article for the Blackwell Totem about the incident. On Dana's laptop Max can find an email from Juliet requesting some answers for her article which Dana declines for the time being. From her message on Max's social media page, she either implies to write a report about her heroic act or asks her to interview her later if Kate didn't survive. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Early in the episode, Max texts Juliet to see if she knows any information about Frank. Later on, Juliet can be seen in the V.I.P. section at the End of the World Party making out with Zach. Upon seeing Juliet and Zach, Max will comment that she hopes Zach doesn't enact revenge on her. Relationships Friends * Dana Ward - Dana and Juliet are best friends. However, Juliet's nature leads her to be suspicious of Dana in the first episode, after the spreading of a nasty rumor. It seems the two are still close, and hang out together during the game regardless of the girl-drama enacted by Victoria. Romantic * Zachary Riggins - Although Zach has cheated on her by sexting Victoria where he claims it was a joke in his defense; Juliet is upset when she hears of his unfaithfulness. However, she ends up getting back with him in the end, possibly due to alcohol-induced lack of judgement. Enemies * Victoria Chase - Victoria antagonizes Juliet in response to an article exposing Victoria for bullying at Blackwell, written by Juliet. The two are at odds in the game because of this. Trivia *Her room in the Girls' Dormitory is Room 223. *She, Dana, and Sarah are the only Vortex Club members to not appear in the Alternative Timeline. Gallery juliet1.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters